My Own Poke'mon Journey
by Morpher
Summary: what would my life be as a poke'mon journey? read to find out. Written for a fanfic challenge from perfect oblivian
1. Chapter 1

My Own Pokémon Journey Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything from any other show.

Finally it is the day of Hurley's 16th birthday and finally time to start his pokémon journey. He is 5'10" and skinny with brown hair and blue eyes, who wears glasses and dresses casually and he currently live in pallet town in the Kanto region. It is dawn and he has decided to leave before the rest of my family wakes up. They've known this has been coming for a few years now and haven't really paid that much attention to him and probably won't really notice he's gone for a day or two so he might as well get an early start on his journey. He gets dressed and places a cap on his head and then packs up a backpack with some sets of clean clothes, some provisions, and a few books to read when there's time and straps a sleeping bag to the backpack. After packing up he goes to wake up Riolu, a gift from his father on his birthday 3 years back when his dad was working in the Sinnoh region on a construction site, but it was an egg then.

"Come on Riolu it's time to get up" Hurley says

Riolu opens his eyes and then closes them again.

"This is no time to be sleeping" he says as I start shaking Riolu "It's time to start our journey"

After a few minutes of shaking Riolu he finally gets up and they start sneaking downstairs trying to make sure not to wake anyone up and once they sneak out of the house they start traveling down the road.

"Now it's time to go visit Professor Oak to get registered and then we can really start our journey" Hurley says.

Riolu just nods and we walk down the road and up a path to Professor Oak's lab. When they get there Hurley rings the doorbell, but no one answers so he ring it a couple more times.

"All right I'm coming" they hear from inside "Just be patient" and the door soon opens up to reveal Professor Oak "Do you have any clue what time it is?"

"Sorry about that professor" Hurley says "I just really wanted to get an early start to my journey"

"That's all right" Professor Oak says "I just wish that you would have told me so that I could have been better prepared"

"Yeah" Hurley says "I wish I had thought about that before"

"Well, what's done is done" Professor Oak says "Come on in" and they decide to enter

Professor Oak walks over to a machine and opens it up to reveal 3 pokéballs "First off, which Pokémon would you like to choose as your starter?"

"No offense professor, but I would like to start with my Riolu if that's ok" Hurley says

"That's not a problem" Professor Oak says "but are you sure? These pokémon are very hard to find even though they live in this region"

"I'm sure" Hurley says "It wouldn't feel right if I started out with anyone besides Riolu"

"Ok then" Professor Oak says "Come right this way and we'll take a picture to download into your pokédex to use as identification and then register you as a trainer" and they walk over to a camera that is hooked up to a computer.

Hurley stands in front of the camera and Professor Oak says "Alright, now smile for the birdie"

"Don't you think I'm a little old for that?" Hurley says

"So sue me for trying to be humorous" Professor Oak says and takes the picture

After hooking up a pokédex to the computer, downloading the photo to it, and registering it Professor Oak hands it to Hurley and says "This pokédex is very important. Not only is it identification for you but it also is your bank account. As you win battles against trainers money gets deposited into an account for you which you can use to purchase items and food, but if you lose money gets taken out to pay the other trainer"

"Well, I just have to make sure I don't lose then" Hurley says

"Your pokédex can also let you know what moves your pokémon know" Professor Oak says "Here's how it works: you open it up and point it at your pokémon or a pokémon in a pokéball and a list comes up with the moves it knows" and takes the poke'dex, opens it up, and points it at Riolu "See, your Riolu knows Quick attack, Foresight, and Endure"

"That's really cool" Hurley says "Is there anything else it can do?"

"Yes" Professor Oak says "It can also keep track of the pokémon you've seen and caught as long as it scans the Pokémon, but it can't do much else right now. It is just a basic model, but the good thing is that we can keep upgrading it as we discover ways of improving it"

"Thanks so much, Professor" Hurley says as he takes the pokédex and puts it in his jacket pocket "I guess I'll be going now"

"Hold up a moment" Professor Oak says "You don't want to forget these" and hands over some pokéballs and a belt that the pokéballs attach to "Here are some pokéballs to start catching wild pokémon and before I forget to tell you, the belt wirelessly connects to the pokédex to let you know where each pokémon is located on the belt"

"Thanks" Hurley says "That's important to know" and I take the pokéballs and hooks the belt around his waist "I'll be going now then" and start walking with Riolu next to him.

"Don't you want to put Riolu in a pokéball first?" Professor Oak asks

"The way I figure it" Hurley says "Part of pokémon battles is your pokémon having the stamina to continue and if I have Riolu walking with me then that can increase his stamina"

"But then your pokémon will be too tired to battle wild Pokémon" Professor oak says

"If Riolu needs a rest then I'll let him rest in a poke'ball" Hurley says and turns towards Riolu and asks "Does that sound good to you?" and Riolu nods his head.

"Alright then" Professor Oak says "You take care then"

"I will" Hurley says as he walks down the path towards the road to lead him out of town and walks out to start his journey.

What adventures await him out on his journey, who knows, but if you want to find out then keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

My Own Pokémon journey chapter 2: Meeting a Stranger who is and isn't a stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything else from other shows.

Previously on My Own Pokémon journey Hurley started his Pokémon journey and is currently on the path that leads to Viridian City.

Not meeting many pokémon Hurley asks "Where do think all the pokémon are Riolu? I would have thought that we would have met at least one by now"

Riolu just shrugs his shoulders and they keep walking down the path.

As they are walking down the path a Spearow appears from a tree and starts dive-bombing them and keeps aggressively attacking them.

"A tough guy, eh" Hurley thinks and says "Let's catch this one, Riolu"

Riolu nods his head and serious look comes in his eyes.

"Let's start with Quick Attack to dodge the attacks and then attack" and Riolu dodges out of the way but as he goes to attack Spearow, Spearow pulls up and dodges the attack.

"Pretty smart too" Hurley thinks "It looks like we'll have to finish this in one move" and says "Alright Riolu, time to get original. Use Endure to prepare for Spearow's attack" and Riolu pulls his arms to his side and tenses himself to prepare himself and as Spearow hits Hurley says "Now capture him and pin him to the ground" and Riolu wraps his arms around Spearow's body and pins him to the ground and Spearow flaps his wings and struggles to escape but Riolu has him firmly pinned "Now Riolu keep him pinned and start knocking the living daylights out of him" and after repositioning himself by getting on top of Spearow he takes his arms off and starts punching Spearow.

After a little bit Spearow gets knocked and Riolu gets off and Hurley says "Good job Riolu" and then grabs a pokéball, hits the center button, and throws it at Spearow. It hits Spearow and he changes into a red light and gets sucked into the pokéball. After a few seconds of the pokéball twitching it dings and Hurley goes and picks it up saying "Well, we caught our first pokémon now let's continue on" and puts it on the belt then as Hurley turns around to keep walking Riolu suddenly passes out.

"I guess the battle was a little too much for you" Hurley thinks and grabs a pokéball off the belt "you deserve a good rest" then hits the button and tosses it at Riolu. After Riolu is safely in the pokéball Hurley picks it up and puts it on the belt then continues toward Viridian city and as he does he sees pokémon starting to come out of hiding.

"I guess that Spearow was bullying the other pokémon" Hurley thinks "I would catch some more but my pokémon are too tired right now" and continues walking.

After walking all day Hurley decides to set up camp as the sun starts to go down and after setting he goes to a break in the trees to watch the sunset and thinks "It really is quite beautiful out here" and continues to watch.

Just as the sun fully sets there's a sudden flash of red light that blinds Hurley for a moment and forces him to close his eyes and while his eyes are closed he feels something land on him with a lot of weight and pins him.

"Where am I?" he hears a voice ask "Where's Naruto and Tenten?"

Recognizing the voice Hurley thinks "There's no way this is possible. I'm imagining this. I must have been knocked out by whatever hit me and am dreaming right now" and opens his eyes to see that who he thinks he hears is sitting on him and she's looking around with a confused look on her face and he reaches up and pinches his face. "OK, so it's not a dream" he thinks and says "Would you mind getting off of me please" and the young woman looks down and sees Hurley and says "Of, excuse me. I didn't realize you were down there" and immediately gets off of him.

Hurley sits up and says "Not to be rude, but how is it that you don't realize that you're sitting on someone?"

"When you've been what I've been through you would tend to not notice something like that" the young woman says

"How about you tell me what happened" Hurley says "Maybe I can help"

"There's no way you can help" the young woman says "You wouldn't even understand what I would be talking about"

"You'll be quite surprised" Hurley says "I'm sure that I'll understand everything you say"

"Ok I'll tell you" the young woman says "One moment I'm telling Naruto that I love him and will protect him and look at him to see a scared look on his face then prepare to attack Pain to distract him while Tenten goes to pull out the spikes that are holding Naruto down and then there's this red light that get brighter and brighter until it's so bright that I have to close my eyes and then I feel myself falling and it seemed like I hit the ground, but I hit you apparently, then when I open my eyes the terrain is completely foreign, and you know the rest"

There are a few minutes of silence then the young woman says "You didn't understand did you?"

"It's not that" Hurley says "I'm not sure how best to tell you this"

"Just try your best" the young woman says "Anything would be better than not knowing"

"Ok" Hurley says "You may not believe me, but you are actually no longer in your dimension and I know of your dimension because in our dimension we view a show that tells a story of your dimension, and like a lot of stories there is some truth but reality is different as well. From what I can figure, Naruto was scared that you would and would rather send you away than see you die so he made a deal with the Kyuubi. I infer this from the way you mentioned the scared look on his face, the red light that I saw being the same color as the Kyuubi's chakra, and the fact that you are here now. Having watched the show myself I know you but you have no clue about me and would like to introduce myself. My name is Hurley Combs and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." and puts his hand out.

"Even though you already know my name I'll introduce myself. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and it's a pleasure to meet you as well" Hinata says and shakes his hand.

"If you would like I have a camp set up and we could eat something" Hurley suggests

Hinata puts her hand over her stomach and says "I am a little hungry, but I still have a few questions"

"I'll answer any questions you have the best I can at camp" Hurley says

"Ok let's go" Hinata says and they start walking towards camp.

After a few minutes they reach camp and Hurley gets the making for peanut butter sandwiches and some bananas out of the bag.

As they are making the sandwiches Hurley says "Sorry that the meal's so simple. I don't really have anything to do real cooking"

"That's alright" Hinata says "I understand. After all you can't carry much in a backpack"

Once the sandwiches are made he brings out Riolu and Spearow to eat with them. Riolu grabs a sandwich and Spearow pecks at some bread.

"What are these creatures?" Hinata asks

"These are called pokémon" Hurley says "This is Riolu" and points at Riolu "and this is Spearow" and points to Spearow.

"What are pokémon exactly?" Hinata asks

"Pokémon are creatures with special abilities" Hurley says "People catch them and train them and compete in pokémon battles"

"That sounds cruel" Hinata says

"It's not really cruel" Hurley says "They don't get seriously hurt and pokémon and trainer work together. They learn to trust each other and, for many people, become friends by battling together"

"It still sounds cruel to force them to battle" Hinata says

"I don't know about other people, but if one of my pokémon didn't want to battle I wouldn't force them" Hurley says "This is about traveling together and having adventures and it makes it more meaningful when you are traveling with others that you care about. Another way of thinking about it is that pokémon battles are like the sparring matches you have in your dimension. We're training to become stronger just like they are"

"I guess that makes sense" Hinata says "but another question I have is where are we?"

"We're on a route that leads from Pallet town to Viridian City" Hurley says

"Why are you going to Viridian City?" Hinata asks

"To sign up for the Pokémon League Challenge" Hurley says

"What is the Pokémon League Challenge?" Hinata asks

"It's a large tournament that trainers enter by challenging eight gym leaders around the region and winning the gym badges" Hurley says

"This all very interesting, but what should I do now?" Hinata asks

"It's not exactly safe to be traveling alone" Hurley says "Wild pokémon could attack you at any time. If you would like to you could travel with me"

"But what about Naruto?" Hinata asks "He might be in trouble and need my help"

"Naruto can take care of himself" Hurley says "Anyways, as far as I know there's no way for you to get back home. You might as well travel with someone who can help you"

"You make a very good point" Hinata says "I'll travel with you until I can find a way back home" and they both start eating.

After eating Hurley and Hinata sit and stare at the moon while Spearow and Riolu sleep nearby. "At least it's a beautiful night" Hurley says

"It sure is" Hinata says sounding a little sad

"What's wrong?" Hurley asks

"I don't want to talk about it" Hinata says "I just want to go to bed"

"Go ahead and take my sleeping bag" Hurley says

"I can't do that" Hinata says "It's your sleeping bag and besides what are you go to use to sleep"

"Don't worry about me" Hurley says "It's a nice night tonight and besides that I can sleep anywhere"

"It still wouldn't be right" Hinata says

"Just take it already" Hurley says "I won't take no for an answer"

"Ok" Hinata says and crawls into the sleeping bag

After a few minutes Hurley hears Hinata sobbing and thinks "I can understand what you're going through. You're all alone without anybody that you know, you're homesick, and worst of all you can no longer be with the one you love. It will take time but everything will be alright and I will be there for you every step of the way" and then lies down on the ground next to her.

Unable to fall asleep Hurley rolls over and watches Hinata until she falls asleep and thinks "If only you knew how much I care about you, but I can't tell you right now" then reaches out and runs his hand through her hair which seems to calm her down a little bit "No matter what I will be a friend for you because that what you need the most right now" then rolls to the opposite side and falls asleep.

What will happen to Hinata? How will she deal with her situation? Keep reading to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

My Own Pokémon Journey Chapter 3: Viridian City

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything from any other shows.

Previously on My Own Pokémon Journey Hurley caught a Spearow and had Hinata land on him. The sun is starting to come up and Hurley wakes up, makes some sandwiches, and starts packing. A little bit later Hinata wakes up and asks "What's going on?"

"Just packing up the camp so that we can continue on" Hurley says "Go ahead and eat something"

Hinata grabs a sandwich and starts eating while Hurley finishes packing up and then grabs a sandwich and starts eating.

After eating Hurley wakes up Riolu and Spearow and then starts walking with Riolu walking and Spearow is flying behind him.

"When will we reach the next town?" Hinata asks

"At this rate we should be there around noon" Hurley says

Along the way they meet a wild Pidgey and Hurley says "Alright Spearow let's see what you can do, dive at Pidgey like you did us" and Spearow dives but Pidgey flies out of the way.

"Keep flying at Pidgey and use Fury Attack" Hurley says but as Spearow keeps trying to attack Pidgey keeps dodging and weaving like an aerial dance.

As the fight goes on Hurley can see Spearow tiring and says "Spearow come down and start scratching the ground" and Spearow comes down and starts scratching the ground with its talons.

As Spearow scratches the ground Pidgey circles around watching and then dives down trying to tackle Spearow and as she does, Hurley says "Alright now Spearow jump back and flap your wings at the spot you just scratched" and when Spearow does that the wind picks up the loose dirt and sends it flying at Pidgey "Now grab onto to Pidgey with your talons and start pecking her" and Spearow jumps into the dust cloud and grabs Pidgey and keeps pecking until Pidgey gets knocked out and after the battle Spearow is too tired to fly.

"Good job Spearow, now take a nice rest" Hurley says and grabs Spearow's poke'ball "Now return" and a red beam comes out of the center button and turns Spearow into a red light and draws him into the poke'ball.

Hurley grabs an empty poke'ball and says "Now time to catch you Pidgey" and hits the center button and throws it at Pidgey.

After the poke'ball dings Hurley walks over and picks it up then walks over to Hinata and says "Here take this, she'll help protect you"

"I can't do that" Hinata says "You caught her fair and square"

"The only reason I caught her was to give" Hurley says "You'll need at least one to protect you in case I'm not around. Besides with this pokémon you can start catching your own"

"I still wouldn't feel right" Hinata says

"When are you going to learn that if I do something for you I'm not going to take no for an answer" Hurley says "Just take it already"

"Alright" Hinata says and takes the poke'ball holding Pidgey and then continue walking on.

Just before they reach Viridian City Hurley suddenly stops and face-palms himself.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asks

"I just realized that if I recognized you then others will as well" Hurley says "We'll need to change your look somehow when we get to Viridian City"

"Why do we need to do that?" Hinata asks

"You are from another dimension and just imagine what evil people would try to do" Hurley says "They would lock you up and experiment on you trying to figure out how to cross dimensions so that they could take pokémon with them and take over the world"

"You're right" Hinata says "That would be bad. I will do whatever I can to disguise myself, but I refuse to change my hair color"

"That shouldn't be a problem" Hurley says "We could just shorten the hair, get you some colored contacts, and change your clothing style. I think that should do it, but for now wear my hat and try to cover your face with the brim" and takes off his hat and hands it to Hinata, who takes it and puts in on and pulls the brim down to cover the eyes and they walk down into Viridian City.

As they cross the border into Viridian City they pass a hidden camera and on the other side of the screen a man hidden in shadows watches and thinks "It looks like there is fresh prey, but who is the girl? She looks familiar but I just can't place it. Forget about it for now I'm more interested in the pokémon they have with them, I've never seen a pokémon like that in this region ever" and then says to 2 people and a pokémon in the shadows behind him "Follow them and capture that pokémon"

"Yes oh great leader" they say and disappear into the shadows

Back with Hurley and Hinata, they enter a hair salon and are greeted by "Welcome, how may we help you today"

"My friend needs her hair cut to shoulder length" Hurley says

A hair salon person walks over and feels Hinata's hair and says "You have such beautiful hair. Are you sure you want to cut it"

"Yes, please" Hinata says

"Alright then" the hair salon person says "Come right over and sit" and Hinata walks over and sits in a chair.

"Please take off the hat" the hair salon person says and Hinata removes the cap, putting it on her lap, and the cutting begins.

After a few minutes the cutting is done and Hinata walks over to Hurley and asks "Does it look ok?"

"It looks wonderful" Hurley says as the hair salon person walks over to a cash register and then asks "How will you be paying today?"

"With this" Hurley says as he pulls out his poke'dex.

"Wonderful" the hair salon person says as she takes it and opens it to check the identification and then closes it and scans it, then handing it back to Hurley says "Have a wonderful day"

"I will" Hurley says as he takes the poke'dex and walks out the door with Hinata

Next Hurley and Hinata stop at an eyeglass store and as they enter they hear the shop person say "Welcome, how may I help you"

"We need a pair of color tinted iris contacts" Hurley says

"Aren't you in luck? We have a new kind of contacts that work exactly as they eyes do. You can wear them as long as you want without having to worry about taking them out or changing them out and you won't even notice you are wearing them" the shop person says.

"Ok we'll take a pair in blue if you have them" Hurley says

"We do" the shop person says "but how will you pay for them"

"With this" Hurley says and hands him the poke'dex

The shop person takes the poke'dex, checks the ID, scans it and hands it back along with the contacts and says "Hope you enjoy your day"

"The same with you" Hurley says and hand Hinata the contacts and is about to leave but Hinata stops by the bathroom to put in the contacts and when she comes out she asks "Do I look any different?"

"If I wasn't with you I might mistake you for someone else" Hurley says and they both leave.

For the rest of the day Hurley Hinata go from store to store buying various supplies including: a backpack and sleeping bag for Hinata, a portable solar powered stove to cook on, fresh produce and other foods to cook, containers for leftovers, some poke'balls for Hinata, some new clothes for Hinata, and a duffel bag to carry the stuff in with everyone asking about how he would pay. After all that shopping the sun is starting to go down and the two of them reach the Pokémon Center, Hinata wearing a casual navy blue dress.

"I guess I still look a little young to be able to pay for everything" Hurley says as they enter the Pokémon Center and as they enter they see a couple people from behind and Hinata immediately recognizes one of them.

"Tenten I didn't you made it here as well" Hinata says as she runs up to her and gives her a hug as she turns around and says "It's so good to see you Hinata. I didn't think I would see you again" and hugs her back

"Me neither" Hinata says

The other guy turns around and sees Hurley and says "Hey Hurley what's up"

"Not much Chris" Hurley says "Just planning on spending the night here"

Meanwhile Hinata asks "What exactly happened?"

"One minute I'm taking the rods out of Naruto and then he starts glowing red and gets so bright that I have to close my eyes or risk getting blinded and the next I'm standing on a road in a forest next to this guy. What about you?"

"I ended up landing on that guy over there and then ended up sleeping together" Hinata says

"What?" Tenten yells angrily and grabs a kunai then runs over and grabs Hurley and slams him against a nearby wall with a kunai against his throat "What did you do to Hinata?" she yells

"I promise that I haven't done anything to her" Hurley manages to say

Hinata runs over and says frantically "You're misunderstanding Tenten. All he did was lend me his sleeping bag and then slept next to me to keep me company. He even fed me and bought me all this to keep others from recognizing me and performing tests on me. He's very kind and caring. Now just let him go"

Tenten glares at Hurley and says "If you ever do anything to Hinata I will kill you" and lets him go

"Yeah, I got that" Hurley says as he rubs his throat.

"Well how about some dinner" Chris says

"I'll cook up something real nice for you guys" Hurley says and turns to Nurse Joy "Do you mind if we use your kitchen"

"Not at all" Nurse Joy says

"Let me just leave my pokémon with you to heal and I would also like to sign up for the Pokémon League first" Hurley says grabbing Riolu's poke'ball "Riolu, return" and Riolu returns to the poke'ball.

"I'll need your pokédex to sign you up for the Pokémon League" Nurse Joy says

"Ok then" Hurley says and walks over to Nurse Joy, taking the pokédex out of his pocket, and gives her the pokédex and leaves Riolu and Spearow with Nurse Joy and Nurse Joy takes the pokédex and puts it into slot that is connected to the computer and hits a few buttons then hands it back to Hurley after it pops out and says "Here you go. You're now signed up for the Pokémon League"

"Thank you very much" Hurley says and takes the pokédex from her then turns and starts walking towards the kitchen, putting the pokédex in his pocket, as Nurse Joy takes them to the back for healing, but before they leave the lobby the doors explode inward and from the smoke they hear:

Prepare for trouble

Make it double

To protect the world from devastation

To unite all people within the nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie

James

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth, that's right

and the smoke clears to reveal a man with short blue hair, a woman with long red hair, and a talking Meowth.

Jessie points at Hurley and says "We're here for your rare pokémon. Now hand it over"

"I don't have him right now" Hurley says "but even if I did I wouldn't hand my friend over to you"

"Then we'll find him and take him by force" Jessie says as she grabs a poke'ball and presses the button then throws it "Go Ekans" and an Ekans appears in front of Hurley.

James grabs a poke'ball, presses the button, and throws it saying "Go Koffing" and a Koffing appears next to Ekans.

"I'll take care of this" Chris says and throws a poke'ball "Go Eevee" and an Eevee appears in front of the Ekans and Koffing.

"Now Eevee use Tackle" Chris says and Eevee starts running at Ekans

"Koffing use Smokescreen" James says and Koffing starts spewing out black smoke which fills up the room causing Hurley and friends to be unable to see.

"Now would be a good time to call out Pidgey, Hinata" Hurley says

"Right" Hinata says and unzips a side pocket of the backpack and grabs Pidgey's poke'ball, then presses the button and throws it saying "Come on out Pidgey" and as Pidgey comes out Hinata asks "What now?"

"Just tell Pidgey to blow the smoke away" Hurley says and Hinata gives Pidgey the order and Pidgey starts flapping its wings and starts clearing the smoke.

When the smoke clears there is no one else there and Hurley asks "Where did Team Rocket go?" and they hear noise coming from the back and run to see what is going on.

When they get to the back room they find Team Rocket loading up a bag with poke'balls.

"You can't just take other people's pokémon" Hurley says

"We'll take all the poke'balls to find that pokémon of yours" Jessie says "Either way we can't leave empty-handed"

"We'll stop you" Hurley says

"What can you do when you don't have any pokémon on you" Jessie says

"I still have my friends" Hurley says

"None of your pokémon can stand up to ours" Jessie says

"How about some reinforcements then" Nurse Joy says as she turns a corner with an army of Pikachu behind her.

"What's an army of rats going to do?" Jessie says laughing

"You'll be shocked" Nurse Joy says "Pikachu use Thunderbolt" and the army of Pikachu launch lightning from their cheeks at Team Rocket electrocuting them.

As they are being electrocuted they drops the bags of poke'balls and Koffing starts spewing a gas which gets ignited by the electricity blowing a hole in the ceiling and sending Team Rocket flying and as they are flying away they hear "Team Rocket is blasting off again"

"Sorry about that" Nurse Joy says "Go ahead and start cooking dinner now. I'll bring your pokémon when they are fully healed"

"Alright then" Hurley says "Chris would you mind helping me out in the kitchen?"

"Sure thing" Chris says and they start heading toward the kitchen/dining room

As Hurley and Chris are cooking Hurley says "Funny thing that I end up meeting Hinata and you end up meeting Tenten"

"It's like things were meant to be" Chris says "You know how much I like Tenten"

"Yeah" Hurley says "Just about as much as I like Hinata. What do you plan on doing?"

"Not really sure" Chris says "Probably travel with Tenten if she wants"

"I don't think Tenten will want to leave Hinata" Hurley says "So how about you both travel with us"

"Fine with me" Chris says "but I'm not so sure about Tenten"

"Go ahead and wait with them" Hurley says "I'll finish dinner soon enough"

"Alright then" Chris says and joins Hinata and Tenten

After a few minutes Hurley comes out with a pot and bowls and spoons for them on a tray.

"Here's some of our family's chili" Hurley says "We mix in some garlic powder, onion powder, chili powder, cayenne pepper, sour cream, and cheese in a pot of black bean and kidney beans and heat it to a boil" and sets down the tray "Enjoy"

As they start eating says "This is really good and it has a nice kick to it"

"I've had a lot of practice cooking it" Hurley says

After they finish eating Tenten says "I've decided that Hinata and I are going together tomorrow without you guys. Being a weapons master I can easily protect Hinata"

"I ask that you reconsider" Hurley says "You don't really know anything of this world and that could be problematic"

"And risk you guys doing something to Hinata" Tenten says "No way"

"Could I talk to you alone for a moment?" Hurley asks

"Sure" Tenten says and gets up and then Hurley gets up and they walk out the room

Once out of the room Hurley says "This isn't easy and it may be selfish, but I really like Hinata and would like to travel with her. If it helps I promise that I won't do anything except when it's for the best or if she wants me to and it doesn't go against my morals. Besides that there are pokémon your weapons will be of no use against them"

"I'm still not sure I can trust you" Tenten says

"At the very least give us a chance" Hurley says "If we do anything wrong you can always knock us out and leave so that we can't follow you two"

Tenten thinks it over a little bit and says "You have made some good points and you are right that we could easily leave you at any time, but I just can't trust you with Hinata even if you do like her. Still you are right that we don't anything of this world and what the terrain will be like or dangers to avoid. Here what I've decided: We'll travel with you for a little bit to see what the terrain is like and the dangers that exist in this world and if you can't convince me to trust you by that time we're gone and as for liking Hinata, if you ever hurt her I will kill you"

"I know that all too well" Hurley says rubbing his neck "and I hope that you learn to trust me in the meanwhile. Let's go back now"

"OK" Tenten says and they both walk back

When they return to the table Tenten says "I've changed my mind. We'll go ahead and travel with Hurley for a little bit"

"Well, it's getting late" Hurley says "You guys head off to bed and I'll join you after I've finished the dishes"

"That's not right" Hinata says "You cooked dinner, you shouldn't have to do the dishes as well"

"I want to do the dishes" Hurley says

"At the very least let me help" Hinata says

"Ok" Hurley says and takes the dishes to the sink with Hinata following him

While doing dishes Hinata asks "What did you say to Tenten to get her to change her mind"

"Not much" Hurley says "Just that I wanted to travel with you"

"You had to have said something more" Hinata says "Tenten was very adamant about just us going our own way"

"OK" Hurley says "I did say something more, but now is not the right time to tell you"

"When is the right time to tell me?" Hinata asks

"When you're completely over not being able to be with Naruto" Hurley says

"Who says I'm not over him now" Hinata says

"You love Naruto" Hurley says "You don't get over the person you love so easily. You are glad that you're not fully alone with strangers anymore, but don't fool yourself or me into thinking that you are over Naruto"

"I guess you're right" Hinata says "but I still want to know"

"When the time is right Hinata" Hurley says "When the time is right"

Hurley and Hinata finish the dishes in silence and head to their own rooms to go to sleep and prepare for the next day, but Nurse Joy stops them to return Hurley's pokémon and then departs to go to her own room.

Will Hurley ever really tell Hinata? Keep reading to find out. Review or not, it's up to you.


	4. Chapter 4

My Own Pokémon Journey Chapter 4: Viridian Forest Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon or Naruto

Previously on My Own Pokémon Journey Hurley catches a Pidgey for Hinata and they reach Viridian City, do some shopping, and end up meeting Chris and Tenten at the Pokémon Center. After signing up for the Pokémon League Team Rocket attack and ends up being defeated by a group of Pikachu.

Hurley and the gang wake up the next morning to the smell of breakfast and they meet up in the kitchen with all their traveling gear to see Nurse Joy cooking.

"What's going on?" Hinata asks

"Can't have you cooking all the meals" Nurse Joy says "and everyone needs a good breakfast, after all breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Go ahead and sit down a breakfast will be done shortly" and Hurley and the gang walk over to a nearby table and set their stuff down then sit down to wait, Hurley and Chris on one side and Hinata and Tenten on the other.

Nurse Joy walks over a few minutes later with a tray that has 4 plates of scrambled eggs, a plate with 8 sausages and 8 pieces of bacon, a plate with 8 slices of toast, and 4 sets of silverware along with a bottle of ketchup and deals out the plates of eggs and silverware and sets the bottle of ketchup and the plates of meat and toast in the middle of the table and says "Here you go" and walks away to start doing the dishes.

"This looks good" Hurley says and grabs the bottle of ketchup and puts some on his eggs then grabs his fork and starts digging in.

"I've never seen anyone put ketchup on eggs before" Tenten says and starts eating as well

Hurley stops eating for a moment and says "It's something that most people in my family does. I guess I'm just used to it" then grabs a couple sausages, pieces of bacon, and slices of toast and puts them on his plate and continues eating.

After everyone finishes eating Hurley grabs all the plates and silverware then gets up and says "Thanks for the meal" then takes everything to Nurse Joy who says "You're welcome. Have a safe trip on your journey" who takes everything from him then continues washing as Hurley goes back and grabs his stuff and walks out with the others behind him.

When Hurley gets outside and releases Riolu and Spearow he says "We might as well stop by the Pokémart and get some pokéballs for Tenten before heading into Viridian Forest, also known as the bug forest"

"I don't need any" Tenten says "I don't plan on catching any pokémon"

"I insist" Hurley says "One thing about being in this world is that you need pokémon to protect you. Beside that I'm sure there are some pokémon you will like, knowing your style of fighting"

"Ok fine" Tenten says "but I'm sure this is a waste of time" and they head to the Pokémart.

After visiting the Pokémart they start on the route between Viridian City and Viridian Forest, a plains area before the forest actually starts, and along the way they meet a wild Pikachu.

"I'll be catching this one" Hurley says "Go Riolu" and Riolu jumps from beside Hurley in front of him then Pikachu send a bolt of Electricity shooting from its cheeks aiming at Riolu and Hurley says "Riolu use Quick Attack to dodge" and Riolu dodges it but doing so results in Hurley getting shocked by the electricity" and as Hurley goes down Pikachu starts rolling on the ground laughing.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asks as Riolu looks back to see if Hurley is alright.

"I'm fine" Hurley says and gets a real serious look in his eyes "but now you've made me mad"

"But it was your own fault" Tenten says "You told your pokémon to dodge when it was right in front of you and the electricity was aimed at him"

"His name is Riolu" Hurley says "and I'm not mad about that. I'm mad that Pikachu started laughing. All I was doing was trying to protect my friend and might have gotten seriously hurt by doing it and all he does is laugh. That's not something that you should be laughing about" and looks at Riolu and sees him lightly glowing and then reaches in and pulls out his pokédex and points it at Riolu to see what's going on and flips it open and sees that Riolu has learned a new move called Force Palm and says "Alright Riolu, use Force Palm in combination with Quick Attack and keep doing it" and Riolu rushes at Pikachu using Quick Attack and knocks Pikachu back using Force Palm and keeps doing it but Pikachu gets serious and wise to the attack and attacks right in front of it using Thundershock, managing to hit Riolu and stuns it temporarily and during that time Hurley says "Shake it off and keep using that combination but keeps coming from different directions this time" and Riolu uses Quick Attack but at the last moments goes to the side and comes back around and hits with Force Palm and keeps doing that for a few more minutes, Pikachu being unable to keep up with Riolu's movements, and Pikachu becomes knocked out from taking all the hits but Riolu also passes out from extreme exhaustion.

"Good work Riolu" Hurley says grabbing Riolu's pokéball "Now return" and Riolu returns to his pokéball

"Now it's time to catch you" Hurley says grabbing an empty pokéball and presses the center button and throws it at Pikachu and Pikachu enters the pokéball and the pokéball just sits still until it dings then Hurley goes and picks it up and thinks "We probably got off on the wrong foot but I hope that we can still be friends" and puts it on the belt then says "Lets continue on then" and they continue walking towards the forest.

Once in the forest they walk along the trail but they don't see any pokémon.

"I thought you said this is known as the bug forest" Tenten says "but it might as well be known as the empty forest"

"You're right" Hurley says "I don't have a clue what's going on" and they keep walking.

A little bit later the hear the sound of crashing trees nearby and a tree falls across the path in front of them and they see a Scyther come out in front of them. Scyther turns and looks at the group then raises it arms to prepare to attack them but hesitates when he sees Tenten. Tenten takes a look at Scyther and when she sees that Scyther's arms are like twin scythes she gets all starry-eyed and grabs her scroll, unrolls it, and brings out a quarterstaff from it. Scyther sees this and immediately and turns and starts running away.

"There's no way I'm letting you get away" Tenten says and starts running after Scyther

"We better keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't go crazy" Hurley says and runs after her with Spearow right behind him

"Wait for me" Hinata yells and starts running after them

"Don't leave me alone here" Chris says and runs after them

Scyther keeps running but turns back to see Tenten right behind him and starts cutting down trees as he runs to try and slow down Tenten but Tenten just hops right over them.

After a little bit of chasing Tenten darts into the trees alongside Scyther and keeps chasing after him.

Scyther looks back and doesn't see Tenten behind him and slows down thinking he lost her but at that moment Tenten comes out from the trees and smacks Scyther with the quarterstaff.

Scyther takes a step back from the hit and then slices up the quarterstaff.

"You'll pay for that" Tenten says and tosses down the pieces she's holding and grabs her scrolls, unrolls it, and brings out a pair of metal tonfas and goes to attack but Scyther starts running the other way and runs into Hurley and while they are both sprawled out Tenten just attacks and starts beating up both Scyther and Hurley. Spearow tries to attack Tenten to stop her but gets knocked aside by the tonfas and can't do anything to Tenten so he flies and watches from a nearby tree.

During the attack Hinata and Chris show up but just stay out of the way.

Hurley gets knocked out pretty quickly and once Scyther is knocked out Tenten takes a pokéball out of her kunai pouch and says "Ok, how does this work again" and looks it over "If I remember correctly his pushed this button" and pushes it causing it to enlarge "and then he threw it" and tosses it at Scyther who enters the pokéball and the pokéball sits on the ground, button blinking red until it finally turns white and Tenten goes and picks it up.

Seeing that it's safe Hinata rushes over to Hurley and starts shaking him to wake him up.

After a little bit Hurley wakes up and says "Man do I have a killer headache. What happened" and then it comes rushing back to him and he turns and looks at Tenten then says "You attacked me. Why did you attack me?"

"It was your own fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time" Tenten says

"You still didn't have to attack him" Hinata says

"He was in my way" Tenten says "and that's what happens to people who get in the way of what I want"

"You still didn't have to attack him" Hinata says "You could have knocked him out of the way"

"And risk letting that pokémon get away" Tenten says "No way" and she turns away "Now let's go"

Hurley gets up slowly, obviously in pain, and says "She does have a point. We need to continue on our journey"

"No way" Hinata says "You're not going anywhere. You're in pain and could have a serious concussion"

"I can't be the one to slow you guys down" Hurley says and starts trying to move but collapses soon after.

"That's decides it" Hinata says as she grabs Hurley "We're setting up camp until you are better"

"Must keep going" Hurley says "Can't stop"

"Stop being so stubborn" Hinata says "You're in no shape to move"

"If you are going to insist on moving I'm just going to have to knock you out again" Tenten says

Hurley tries to move again but then passes out from the pain.

Hinata sets Hurley up against a tree and says "Even for you, you went way overboard this time Tenten. What do you have against Hurley?"

"That's none of your business" Tenten says and they start doing their own thing.

Many hours later when the sun starts going down Hurley wakes up and smells something cooking "What smells so good?"

"Oh you're finally awake" Hinata says "I decided to make curry with rice"

Hurley looks down and sees that he's bandaged up and asks "What happened?"

"It looks like you've got some bruised ribs at the very least" Hinata says "We were lucky it wasn't anything worse. I only have basic medical training, but you won't really be able to move for a few days"

"I'm sorry that I'm slowing you down" Hurley says

"It's not your fault" Hinata says "All we can do now is make sure you don't get any worse"

"Thanks for caring so much" Hurley says

"I'm not the only one who was worried" Hinata says "Your Spearow has been keeping watch this whole time" and points to the tree that Spearow has been sitting in the whole time.

"Thanks Spearow" Hurley says and Spearow nods his head

"Looks like the curry is done" Hinata says and gets a plate and puts it on with some rice and brings it over to Hurley.

Hurley takes a bite and says "This is really good"

"I'm glad you like it" Hinata says and grabs a plate with food and sits down next to Hurley.

After Tenten and Chris get some food Hurley gets some bread out of his pack and feeds Spearow who keeps glaring at Tenten, who is glaring at Hurley, who just keeps his head down and eats silently.

After supper Hurley falls fast asleep again and Hinata takes the dishes and goes to a nearby stream to clean them and Tenten is waiting and asks "Why do you such good care of him?"

"And I'll ask you again, what do you have a problem with him for" Hinata says "He's been nothing but kind and looking out for others. He's been a gentleman and you've just been mean to him"

"And you don't think that it's all an act" Tenten says "Nobody can be that nice"

"So you're judging him based on what may happen" Hinata says "You're being unfair to him"

"I'm headed back" Tenten says and as she leaves she turns back to look at Hinata and thinks "All I'm doing is looking out for you. You are too kind and too trusting and could fall for a simple trick. I don't want you to end up with someone you'll end up regretting" and continues to camp.

When Hinata gets back to camp she sees that everyone is asleep and she puts away the dishes then lies next to Hurley and falls asleep thinking "I hope that Tenten can see in you what I see"

Will Tenten ever grow to like Hurley and how will this delay play out. Keep reading to find out. Review or not, it's up to you.


End file.
